Anywhere
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: A songfic using Anywhere by Evanescence. Keta x Ichigo, Keta x Ichimaru Hichigo


Anywhere

Dear my love  
>Haven't you wanted<br>To be with me

A boy with snow white hair and skin looks out the window with contempt. He hates this life he lives. It isn't the way things are supposed to be. It isn't right.

And  
>Dear my love<br>Haven't you longed  
>To be free<p>

He wants so bad to run, even to just breathe on his own. He misses her, a girl he once knew. He could once talk to, could touch. He wants to be free from his bindings. He wants to be with me.

I can't keep pretending  
>That I don't even know you<p>

He cannot keep up his charade for much longer. He can't keep quiet. He's so close to snapping. It gets awfully boring without her. Pretending not to know.

And  
>At sweet night<br>You are my own

But at night.  
>The teen dreams. He dreams of me. Of holding me tightly.<p>

Take my hand

He closes his eyes. And he's not alone.

We're leaving here  
>Tonight<p>

He takes my wrist and spins me in a circle, waltzing to silent music. I smile and he captures my lips with his own.

There's no need  
>To tell anyone<br>They'd only hold us down

We leave the hideout in mundane silence. He wanted to let at least Danny know we were leaving. I said why, they do not need to know.

So by the mornings light  
>We'll be halfway<br>To Anywhere

He wants to run far away with me, silly boy. But I'll entertain him, for now.

Where love is more than  
>Just your name<p>

It's the least I can do. He loves me. And I, him.

I have drempt  
>Of a place for<br>You and I

His eyes open. He's still alone. Still without me. He tries to go back to sleep, back to the place where we live together forever. It's futile and he knows it.

No one knows  
>Who we are there<p>

In his dreams, I'm always there and he is too. We can be forever together.

All I want is  
>To give my life<br>Only to you

He remembers what he did with pride in his chest. He saved me and then lost me. He left.

And  
>I've drempt so long<br>I cannot dream  
>Anymore<p>

Now it's time for me to wake up.

Let's run away  
>I'll take you there<p>

I open my sapphire pools. The room is dark. I pull on the light's chain, and the room fills with it. I look at the left wall where his picture still hangs. I loved him.

We're leaving here  
>Tonight<p>

I have to stop these dreams he cannot be back; they can't be back.

There's no need  
>To tell anyone<p>

'Are you alright?' my sister asks.

'Yeah.'

They'd only hold us down  
>So by the morning's light<br>We'll be halfway  
>To Anywhere<p>

I stretch and rise from the bed. My exile's now finished I can finally return to the living world. So why don't I want to?

Where no one needs a reason

No matter. I will with time. After all I have plenty of it. I just need to go to Hueco Mundo first. But I'm not prepared for what I see.

Ichigo and Ichimaru.

Forget this life  
>Come with me<p>

As my power courses through my brother's veins. I look out upon the horizon. I'm ready to let go and so is my brother, I can tell. He's done. The stupid Shinigami have pushed us too far. We cannot take much more. Either someone comes to save us or we quit. Even if it means dying. There's no point in living if this life has nothing to live for. Or so I think.

Keta.

Don't look back  
>You're safe now<p>

"Getsuga Tensho!"

.

...

.

"Be careful. I cannot keep saving you."

"We know."

Unlock your heart  
>Drop your guard<br>No one's left to stop you

I look after her, my one and only. She turns back to us; mask still atached to her face. My own already cracked. I have no reason to keep my guard up now. Ulquiorra's dead and Orihime and Uryu are safe. With her I am safe.

Besides I'm not the only one who knows it. Maru does too.

Forget this life  
>Come with me<br>Don't look back  
>You're safe now<p>

I smile at my 'friends'. They don't fit quite as they used to. I miss her. Even though the woman might give me a heart attack. She'd give me white hairs if my hair wasn't already that color.

Unlock your heart  
>Drop your guard<p>

I walk into the school, my heels clicking on the floor. I'm ready to see them. I open the door to their classroom. And I let out a, "Did you miss me?"

There's no one left to  
>Stop you now<p>

I stand up and walk to the front. She smiles and hugs me. I can tell the soul reapers are having a field day. I just don't care.

We're leaving here tonight  
>There's no need to tell anyone<br>They'd only hold us down

Keta clings to my brother tightly, part of her hug meant for me. I know he's smiling; the boy loves her too. We'd go anywhere for her if she only asks.

So by the mornings light

I cling to them tighter even when we split apart my hand clenched his wrist.

We'll be halfway  
>To Anywhere<p>

And then I kiss her. We kiss her.

Where love is more than just your name

I hope everyone sees. He belongs to me. They belong to me. Wherever we go. I'll always love them


End file.
